(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pet collar with a plastic buckle which allows the user to easily secure the collar at three different positions.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional pet collar generally includes a belt and a buckle which is usually made by metal and one end of the belt is fixed to the buckle and the other end of the belt passes through the buckle and a tongue on the buckle extends through one of the holes in the belt. The metal buckle requires several manufacturing steps including forming a specific shape and electro-plating, and a special machine is required to connect the tongue to the frame of the buckle. The metal buckle is heavy and the manufacturing cost is high which cannot meet the customers' needs. Besides, the tongue extends inclinedly through the hole in the belt and the tongue can be disengaged from the hole when pulling the pet collar.
The present invention intends to provide a pet collar with a plastic buckle which includes three protrusions so that the belt can be positioned at three positions when buckled.